Embodiments of the invention relate to dispensing devices for flowable products such as personal care products, concentrated beverages, food products, home and garden chemicals, home cleaning products, laundry products, healthcare products, etc.
Integrated dispensing containers and closures are now prevalent in a variety of industries. Consumers continually drive the need for novel dispensing devices which provide more functionality and better dispensing options for a variety of products.